


Heroines and the Women Who Love Them (And love each other)

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Love Triangles, Multi, POV First Person, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle is over but the Inquisition's work is never done.  Inquisitor Adaar has lost focus on the task at hand and seems to have other things on her mind. The two women vying for her heart don't make matters any easier.<br/>Looking to inspire the inquisitor and repair relations with the Wardens, The advisers seek the the help of the hero of Ferdelen. But old feelings long since buried surface for Leliana and Morrigan as they're reacquainted with their old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post game. A sort of rewriting of an epilogue though not exactly. First person POVs. Includes minimal spoilers. Doesn't follow Cannon romances. Please let me know what you think.

**Josephine**

 

Mere weeks have passed since the defeat of Corypheus.  Defeating the Elder One was only the beginning of the Inquisition’s work. I, of course, had known this to be the truth all along. In fact, I had informed the Inquisitor of that very fact on more than one occasion.

When I first met the Herald of Andraste, I knew there was something incredibly special about her.  I saw firsthand a strength and courage that could be rivaled by no other.  Being around her was exhilarating not only for her strength and charm, but because of whom I knew she could become.

She was an inspiration to us all time and time again, but when Corypheus was destroyed so was a certain spark in inside of the warrior’s heart. It seems as though she lost sight of the Inquisition’s purpose. I’ve tried with no avail to get her to open up to me, to express what she’s going through.

Instead, she sits in the Tavern with what might be the largest mead stein in front of her.  Somehow in the Qunari’s muscular hand the stein seems small. “Another round, barkeep,” Lady Adaar shouts into the air. “On the Inquisition.”  Patrons cheer, though as the days have gone by the crowd has become less and less enthusiastic about celebrating.

“And how ‘bout you fill mine all the way up this time,” Sera gives a nod to the bar keep as she throws her arm around the Inquisitor’s neck. “None of that watered down shite either.”  Sera then leans in close to whisper something in Arianna’s ear. The elf’s lips nearly touch the Qunari’s ear and I feel my stomach tighten. The familiarity with which Sera tucks a fallen tendril of Adaar’s hear behind her misshapen horn sends my head a whirl.

“Stare any harder they might just turn to stone,” Leliana says as she takes a seat across from me in the darkest corner in the Tavern. She appeared out of nowhere, as she frequently has the habit of doing. “I never figured you’d the jealous type, Josie.”

“It’s not jealousy,” I let out a slight cough clearing my throat. “Confusion, yes. Disappointment perhaps, but not jealousy.”  Leliana’s eyebrow twitches as she gazes at me in disbelief. “How could I be jealous of a girl who can’t even seem to find shoes that match her trousers?”

“I’m not sure they make shoes to match such a hideous ensemble,” She says as a playful grin spreads across her face and I hear myself laugh aloud for the first time tonight. Leliana always knows precisely what to say.  “You know those rumors might not even be true.”

“Or they could be,” My gaze drifts back to the pair at the bar. “It certainly appears that the rumors are true from the casual and intimate way they touch one another.” 

“You won’t know if you never ask,” Leliana firmly said.

“What word have we from Morrigan,” I quickly steer the topic in a new direction, no longer wishing to ponder on what if’s and maybes of the Inquisitor and the careless rogue.

            “The hero of Fereldan should be here by sundown tomorrow,” Leliana answers fully accepting my avoidance of the topic at hand.

            “Good, perhaps you’re right,” I exhale as my arms fold against my chest. “It takes a Hero to know a Hero’s burden.”

* * *

 

**Morrigan**

 It’s cold, dark and far away from any village or city. Precisely, the way any good camp ground should be.  The scene is all too familiar as the Warden pulls her tent together, familiar and yet all together different.

“Bit of déjà vu?” The Warden joked as she took a seat by my side.

“Just exchange all the Inquisition guards for a uselessly optimistic bunch of-”

“It’s nice to know you haven’t changed, at all,” She cut me off with a laugh.  

“I’ve changed immensely,” I protest. She smiles then and I’m hit with a flood of memories. She was no more than a lost Dalish child when we met in the Kocari Wilds. Ever just as beautiful, her eyelashes flutter and I know I am not alone in reminiscing.

The flames of the fire she’d built burn brightly, illuminating her eyes. Time had aged her over the years, but her eyes, they haven’t changed. Bright green orbs that shine with the history of her ancestors. An ancestry I’ve become much acquainted with as of late.

There was much I wished to tell her. So much that I couldn’t say. “So,” She exhaled. “How’s Leliana?”

 “Ah, and there it is,” I shake my head as I feel an anger grow. “’Tis the real reason why you’ve agreed to meet with the Inquisition.”

 “Actually it was you,” She gave me a playful nudge attempting to abate my anger. “The Inquisition had sent several letters in attempts to get me to meet with them and I declined them all.  That was of course until one of them mentioned your name.” I shot her a sideways glare.  “I thought to myself – ‘the Inquisition must be rather impressive if it can hold Morrigan’s attention.’”

 “Your attempts at flattery are less than amusing and far from effective,” I reply, smiling in spite of myself.

 “I asked about Leliana because I simply wondered.” She bites the corner of her mouth. “You’ve been working together again. None of us ended things on very good terms.”

 “It was a decade ago, Warden,” I wave dismissively at the thought, hoping that she doesn’t see through me. “The terms on which we ended are    but a distant memory.” 

It wasn’t a betrayal. I never told her how I felt then. I should not have had to. I was under the impression that the Warden understood.  We spent nearly every night together talking until we saw the rising sun. I found myself confiding in her. She knew things that no other living creature ever had, ever will.  There was never anything physical between us.

Love and lust are fleeting. I wanted so much more than that for her, for us. She however seemed to need a certain type of affection. A release that I wasn’t prepared to give but the bard was. When I realized what was occurring between them it was far too late for me to intervene. We were in the middle of fighting a blight and the last thing our hero needed was a complication of the heart.

 Her eyes are fixed on me. Her lip still held by her teeth. “Perhaps, I shouldn’t have-”

 “Leliana is fine,” I add. “Though, she’s far from the simple girl who regaled you with stories and songs.”

“You and I both know there was never anything simple about Leliana,” her head falls slightly as she said those words. Once again, I’ve come face to face with what I believed to be true when we were first victorious together. Her feelings for Leliana were more than fleeting.

“We’d better turn in soon if we’re to make it to Skyhold by tomorrow,” I say and head toward my tent. “Once we’ve arrived you may ask Leliana herself how she is.”   I feel her watching me as I walk away. She hopes that I’ll sit down. That even if only for a night, we can pretend that nothing has changed. But we can’t go back. We can never go back.

* * *

 

**Sera**

 “Ah, Frig that hurts,” I mutter as my back collides with the doorknob of my room. The Quniari’s hand moves across my back as she turns the knob opening the door. Her hand finds the exact spot where the knobby thing hit it. I actually hum as she gently caresses the spot of contact. It feels soooo good and she knows it.

I take her lips into mine and bite down hard. The grunt that she releases was better than I had even hoped. Her tongue explores my mouth with skill and precision. The sort of precision that makes a girl wonder what else Adaar can do with that skillful tongue of hers. 

She pulls away from my lips and looks into my eyes. The Inquisitor asks, “You’re sure?” As if this wasn’t my idea in the first place.

            “Maker, yes,” I say struggling to catch my breath and then I see it in her eyes. It’s her that still needs convincing. “Right yeah, it’s like this, I’m into you and I think you might feel the same way. Yet all we’ve done is talk. I’m tired of the talking, and walking. And pretending I don’t see you staring at me.” She says nothing, just smiles. Neither of us moves, we just spend what feels like forever staring at each other.

            I’m on the verge of making what would be a hilarious joke when she lifts me off my feet and pulls me across the threshold of my bedroom. Our lips collide and my hands clumsily work off that stupid inquisitor outfit of hers while she’s less than gently in tugging off my clothes. 

 There’s nothing on our bodies but the moonlight that shines in through the window.  I step toward her and press my hand into her firm stomach. “Andraste, help me,” I rake in her perfect toned abs and her huge tits. “One day, they’ll make statues of you. People who pass by will be like ‘ah, no way the Inquisitor was that fit, yeah? All bulgy and buff in the right places, you know they exaggerate that shite.’ But they’ll be wrong.”  My hand moves up to her face as a rosy hue forms on her cheeks.

“And there’ll be naked statues of me, why?”  She laughs, blushing more as she becomes aware of how exposed she is.

 “Because you’re,” I look her up and down and can’t help but lick my lips.“Wow.You are fucking incredible.” 

“You’re pretty fucking incredible yourself,” I leap at her, wrapping my legs around her midsection as she stumbles backward sitting on the edge of my bed.  I’m straddling her waist as she runs her hands from my waist up and down my body.  My hips roll excitedly across hers as her head tilts down taking my breast in her mouth.

A moan escapes from deep within me as she nibbles and licks, alternating between left and right. Her hand traces small circles on my thigh each one inching closer and closer. I enjoy teasing as much as the next person, but this is torture.

I reach for her hand and begin guiding it with my own. She’s millimeters away from my entrance when she freezes. Her hand away pulls away and she stops kissing me.  “What’s the matter?”

“I’ve never done this before,” She swallowed hard. _Coulda’ fooled me_ I almost say aloud before she continues. “Never with-”

“A woman?” I ask. She squints and shakes her head. That wasn’t what she meant. “An Elf?”

            “Never with someone I wanted…” She looked up at me with a sadness in her eyes. I feel my heart sink into my stomach as I understand what she means. “Sex as a mercenary was never really of my choosing.”  

            “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to rush you,” and I suddenly feel like a complete arse. “We can go as fast or as slow as you like. Or not all, whatever you want.”

            “I want you, Sera,” Adaar reiterated as placed her hand on my face. “I want this,” she takes my lips into hers and presses me back until I’m laying flat on my back beneath her.

            The teasing continues, slow and steady.  Nibbles, licks and caresses explore every single inch of skin. I lean forward slightly reaching for her head pulling it into mine. She kisses me briefly and then pushes me back onto my back.

            She’s in complete control and the look in her eyes says that she knows it. I wrap my hand tightly in the sheet and bit my lower lip as she moves further down my body. Her tongue draws a line up my bare leg from my knee to my hip bone and I’m aching for more. 

            “You’re trying to kill me, yeah? Seduce and torture me to death,” I say breathlessly. “That sounds like fun.” She says nothing but continue tease. Her hands join in.

            Her fingers tap lightly, and move in circles, and I’m bucking wildly. “I’m going to cum,” I shoot. “I’m going to cum and you haven’t even friggin”

             I’m on the edge of losing control when she thrusts her index finger inside of me.  I rocking in time hard and fast as I’m quickly reaching climax.  Her freehand reach for my nipple and pitches it hard. I scream so loud that I’m sure that whole tavern below must have heard.

            My lips begin to quiver and I shake from head to toe. I can feel myself constrict, my body goes ridged and release. A deep moan rolls out of my mouth.  She rocks against me letting me ride out the orgasm.  “I’ve never cum that hard in my whole life,” I grunt and she rolls on her side.

            “I bet you say that to all the women,” she smirks and kisses me gently. My lips are numb and I can’t feel my toes. I almost confess that she’s the best I’ve ever had when she says, “Just wait until next time.”

            “You mean there’s going to be a next time,” I sit up and so does she.

            “Do you not want there to be?” She looks at me in confusion

            “Sure, yeah,” I answer as she starts to put her clothes back on. “But if this is going to become something more than fun romps, you need to know. I don’t share.”

* * *

**Leliana**

 

            The view from atop of Skyhold’s wall is breath taking, even more so today. I can see them in the distance. Warden Mahariel’s bow sticks out, off her back, as she and Morrigan ride side by side.

            It’s been almost seven years, I sigh as I think about it. Our responsibilities pulled us in opposite directions. We tried our best to correspond as frequently as we could but time and duty got in the way. When the work is over we promised we’d reunite. But the work is never over. 

            They’d be here within the hour. The Inquisition was on very thin strings with the Wardens. She was here to help our Inquisitor mend that relationship and build alliances with the Dalish. Any time she and I will spend together will most likely take place in the war room.

            It’s been seven years and I still remember the way she tasted and smelt. The signature clicking of Josephine’s heels stopped my mind from further straying.  “Good, you’re here,” I say. “We should probably head to the main gate, the Warden and Morrigan will be here shortly.”

            When I look to my friend her eyes are narrow and her nostrils slightly flared.  “I’ve just had a rather interesting conversation with our Lady Inquisitor.”

            “Oh?”

            “It seems the relationship between she and Sera has developed into something physical,” She says with a huff.

            “Oh Josie,” I reach my hand out to stroke her arm. “I’m so sorry.”

            She inhales sharply. “Apparently, Sera is under the impression that there is something between the Inquisitor and I.” Between their strolls through the courtyard and constantly seeking each other’s company it’s not hard to see why Sera would be under that impression.  “She will not let the relationship between them develop further until we’ve settled our feelings, whatever they might be.”

            “That’s wonderful, Josephine,” I answer before seeing that Josephine’s frustrations were only growing. “I suppose it’s not ideal that it took her being with someone else for her to-”

            “Did you tell her to stay away from me?” Josephine asks and I can see her struggling with her anger. “She suggested that you confronted her about our flirtations.”

            “Not in so many words,” I reluctantly confess. “I simply told her that if she wasn’t sure of her affections for you she should not toy with your emotions.” She shakes her head from side to side. “I was only trying to protect you.”

            “And in doing so you steered the objects of my affections into the arms of another,” her words had bite. I couldn’t recall a time when she had ever been so angry with me.

            “If her affections were genuine, how could she been so easily swayed?” I ask knowing my word will hurt. “The last thing you need is to be strung along.”

            “You mean by someone other than you,” her words hit me hard. She storms down the steps towards the main gate before I have time to respond.

            We stand in silence awaiting the Warden’s arrival.  When they cross the gate I feel all of the air go out of my lungs. She’s even more beautiful than I remember as she dismounts. “You must be Ambassador Montilyet.”

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you Warden Mahariel,” Josephine takes her hand and shakes it.   She’s perfectly poised and unwavering. Josephine is a master of the game and this introduction is no different. “And I’m sure you remember-”

            Josephine doesn’t finish her sentence before the Warden’s arms are around my shoulders. It wasn’t a romantic hug but it was a familiar one. “I don’t think I could ever forget.”

            “It’s great to see you again,” I smile and our arms linger on each other for longer than necessary.

            “Everyone’s reacquainted, Hoozah,” Morrigan’s bored sarcastic drool has returned. It was a tone I thought she’d grown out of but, apparently, not when it comes to the Warden and me.

            “We arranged a room for you in the main hall,” Josephine’s lips are pressed together in a tight smile.

            She looked around Skyhold. Taking in the massive size, she let out a slight whistle. “Actually, Morrigan stated that you have another Warden. He stays in the stables. I’ll see if I can find room there as well.”

            “I’m sure Blackwall would love the company of another Warden,” Josephine nodded. “After you’ve settled in I’d like to show you around the premises.”  She nodded and Josephine turned to talk away.

            “Well I’ve done my part,” Morrigan flatly states. “Welcome to Skyhold Warden Commander Mahariel.”  She walks off and the Warden turns to her momentarily as if she had something she wanted to say but she says nothing. Her attention is directed at me as she smiles widely.

            “It really is great to see you, Leliana,” she says. “I’ve missed you so very much.”

            “And I you,” I say lifting a hand to caress her cheek. Her eyes widen as the gesture catches her off guard and I quickly recoil. “When you’ve settled, come find me, we have much to discuss.”   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this story updated. Happy Holidays everyone.

**Josephine**

“This is the Courtyard,” perhaps, an obvious statement but I choose to make it regardless. “Have you any questions, Warden Commander?”

“Many,” She sighed. “But I think most of them will be answered in their own time.” I nodded though I can’t say I truly understand what she means. “There’s something ancient here.” She adds. “I can feel the blood of my people flowing though these fortress walls.”

“You are not wrong in your feelings,” I try to study her eyes. She carries a slightly furrowed brow as if she is constantly in deep thought. “I could arrange for our expert of the occult to meet with you to further discuss the history of this place.”   
            “’Tis entirely unnecessary,” Morrigan approaches us with Inquisitor Adaar by her side. “Whatever the Warden wishes to know she need only ask.”

“Formalities are bit excessive,” The Warden smiles at her old companion and then turns to the Inquisitor. They stare at each other for a moment. The small Elven Archer’s eyes widen a bit as she takes in the Qunari Warrior.

            “Forgive me, I was going to introduce you two last night,” I cut through the silence with a quick apology. **“** But as you informed me rest is needed after such I long journey, so I did not. Anyway, without further delay, Warden Commander Mahariel this is Lady Inquisitor Adaar.” They shake hands.

            “It’s an honor to meet you,” Adaar says first.

            “Likewise,” The Warden shakes her hand. “I’ve heard many incredible things about you.”

            “And I you,” Adaar says. “Though I hope you know not to trust _everything_ you hear.”

Their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of Lady Morrigan’s son. He wraps his arm around his mother’s waist, embracing her tightly. “This delightful young man is Kieran.” By the time the words come out of my mouth the Warden is bent eye level with the boy, staring him in the face. “Morrigan’s son.”

“Morrigan’s son,” She stammers breathlessly as her eyes study the boy. They dart to the boy and then to his mother. Her hand reaches to touch his face. Pointy ears and pouty lips resemble features of her own.

I’m beginning to get strong feeling that I should find somewhere else to be, something else to do. “It’s been a pleasure Lady Warden. Inquisitor, do you have a moment?”

“You,” The Warden ignores me. Her focus is only on the boy and his mother. “How old are you?”

            “I’m ten,” Kieran looks to his mother out of confusion.

            “Kieran, perhaps it’s time for you to turn back to your studies,” Morrigan directs her child. “Inquisitor, would you mind giving the two of us a moment alone?”

            A polite nod is given to Morrigan by the Inquisitor. She steps toward me and catches me off guard as she wraps my arm within her own. We walk away from the two old friends as they continue their discussion. “How could you have kept this from me,” I hear the Warden shout as we leave the Courtyard.

           We walk arm in arm until we find ourselves in her quarters staring out at the beautiful sky that lay before us. It is not the first time we’ve found ourselves on the balcony, but something is different now.

I can feel her eyes on me; there’s a new intensity in her stare. Thoughts roam the back of my mind and hers too, I imagine. “What were you discussing with Morrigan?” I ask in attempt to slow the building tension.

            “Nothing,” she shook her head. “It’s silly.” She takes my hand in hers. I caress her knuckles gently. “I asked her to teach me Dalish for the upcoming summit.”

            “Surely, you did not think that you could learn Elven within a fortnight,” A smile at her.

            “I had to do something,” she turns from me slightly as she stares back out unto the horizon. “I don’t want to be replaced. That’s why the Warden is here, isn’t it?” Her eyes darkened with sadness and self doubt.

            “You can’t truly think that’s the reason the Warden is here,” I argue stepping toward her. “It was you who closed breach and defeated Corephyeus. However great the Warden’s heroic acts, they pale in comparison to your own.”

            “But I am no Commander,” Adaar stated. “I can’t even get my own people to stay and fight with me; how am I supposed to lead thousands.”

            “You, Lady Inquisitor, you are irreplaceable,” I take a step toward her and place my hand on the side of her face. “To the inquisition as well as to me.”

            “Thank you,” She leans toward me slowly. Her lips near mine. My heart wants to give in but my head wants to be certain. I find myself pulling away.

When I look back at her, she doesn’t appear offended or hurt. Instead, she places a hand on my cheek and asks. “Do you remember when we danced at Halamshiral?” I nod slowly. “Would you care to dance with me again Lady Ambassador?”

            She offers me her hand and I smile. “But there is no music,” I offer in objection. She takes my hand in hers and places another on my waist.

            “Listen closely,” She whispers. “There’s always music when you’re near.”

* * *

 

**Sera**

This isn’t the first time that I spent the night drinking with the Iron Bull. Since he lost the chargers, the big guy needs the company. I was alone, certainly more alone than I had wanted to be. “There is not enough booze in all of Thedas to undo the shite I’ve brought up myself,” I gulp down another sip of the cheap stuff.

My words are slurred, just the tipsy sort of slur, not the full on drunkard slur. “I tell you Bull, next time a gorgeous warrior takes me to bed I’ll remember not to mention her flirtation with lady prissy pants.”

“We all make mistakes,” he grumbles as he feigns interest in listening to me ramble on about my lady problems. “There’s other fish in the sea. Plenty of them.”

“Yeah, but I was particularly fond of that one,” my head rolls to the side and I take another. “It was so shiny, and strong.”

“I know another gorgeous Qunari warrior, if it will help take your mind off of the pain,” Bull smirks. He knows I’ll say no and that’s the only reason he bothers to make the joke in the first place.

“Your tits are almost as big and round as hers,” I laugh as I bump against his shoulder.

“Hey,” he shoves me back nearly knocking out of my chair. “At least they’re bigger than yours.”

“Yeah, yeah, got me there,” I smile as I pull myself back into the chair. “You know you’re the only friend I got left yeah?”

He nods and takes a big sip. “Shagging your friends does not always turn out well,” He sighs a knowing sigh.

“You know what’s worse?” She says stumbling out from a darkened corner of the Tavern. The famed Warden is pissing drunk. “Do you?” Beer spills out of the glass that sloshes in her hand before it reaches her mouth.

“Please, enlighten us,” I try to contain my laughter as I pull out of the chair next to me. She stumbles toward us as more beer spills out of the glass that she grips in her hand.

“This should be good,” Bull whispers with a smirk.

All of the elfy, high and mightiness is washed clean off of the Dalish heroes face. Defeated, drunk, and sorta sad looking, she takes the seat next to me, “What’s worse is convincing two of your friends who hate each other to sleep together.”

“Why would anyone do that?” Bull shakes his head.

“The real question is why would they agree?” I ask.

The Warden lifts her finger and points at me, “Because they have to. Otherwise, someone dies.” I give the Warden a nod as if she weren’t speaking complete rubbish. But she’s not making any sense.

“Death,” Bull took another sip from his glass. “The great motivator.”

“But no one dies. And since I slayed the dragon,” She took a large gulp. “The child is mine somehow and not his.”

“Yeah, I don’t say this very often,” I pull the beer stein out of her hand. “But I think you’ve had a enough, way too much to drink actually, probably.”

“You’re saying that since you slayed a dragon, you have a kid?” Bull grins and looks at me. “If that’s true Adaar and I have at least a couple kids a piece by now.”

“No,” She rolls her eyes and pulls the mug of ale toward her once more, taking an even larger sip. “Not just any dragon, an arch demon. And there’s the sexy ritual thing that has to happen beforehand.”

“Sexy ritual,” I laugh. “Can’t say I ever expected to hear the Hero of Ferelden say those words.” I take the stein from her hand once more and set it on the counter. “Is that part of the Warden joining process? Sexy rituals?” I giggle slightly. “I can just picture Blackwall now.”

            “This has nothing to do with the Wardens,” she slams the glass on the table then. “This is about a stupid girl playing with dangerous magic she couldn’t possibly fully understand.” She went from sad drunk to a very angry one faster than I could blink. She slouched back in the chair. “He’s ten and he has no idea who I am to him…”

“I think you could use a good night sleep, Warden,” I shrug slightly as I look to the Iron Bull.

“Yeah,” Bull gave a nod. “Let us walk you back toward the stables.”

“I cannot possibly sleep, not knowing the things I now know,” She looked at me then and a slight smile formed on her face. “I could however use a good hunt.”   I looked from the Warden to Bull who shrugged. This was a bad idea. An awful, dangerous, and hilariously bad idea.

* * *

 

**Leliana**

           Clunking footsteps quickly approaching my door stir me from my sleep. It was a few hours ‘til dawn. My usual light sleep was even lighter than normal. I can hear familiar voices debating who will knock or whether or not they had the right room. I swing open the door to see Bull and Sera standing on the other side.

            “See I told you she had a bedroom,” He says as I see the Warden in his arms. Blood covers her face and is splattered across her armor. “She doesn’t live with the birds.” Without asking he pushes past me and lays her on my bed.

            “What on earth happened?” My chest tightens. In that moment it takes a great deal to remind myself to breath.

“Don’t worry,” Mahariel winces as she reaches for my hand pulling me toward her. “Most of it’s not mine.” There’s a slash through her chainmail and she grimaces as my hand touches the spot on her stomach.

            “She kept asking for you,” Sera had just as much blood on her body. “We offered to take her to one of the healers but she insisted that we bring her here.”

            “What were you doing beyond Skyhold’s wall?” I demand. “Who let you out of the gate?”

            “I’m the Hero of Ferelden, I can do as I please,” Her words slur as she sits upright on my bed.

            “It was harmless, really,” Bull attempts to ease my agitation. “We went to the nearest forest and these two shot a few nugs by torch light.”

            “Yeah,” Sera added. “Wasn’t til we were walking back that the bear came out of nowhere and attacked us.”

            “The bear attacked because we didn’t clean the nugs properly,” The Warden’s words slur as she speaks. Her eyes are glazy. At first I thought it was from pain but no. I’ve seen her drunk enough time to recognize the ridiculously smug look on her face.

            “You’ve been drinking,” I lean away and fold my arms. “You decided the best first impression with the Inquistor’s companions is best made while hunting drunk at night?”

            “Hey, at least we know the Warden doesn’t have a stick up her arse,” Sera states defensively, “like somebody else…”

            “Drunk or not she’s a hell of shot,” Iron Bull adds as I turn to glare at him. “I mean the inquisition has a lot of fine archers which have set my standards, some very high standards.”

            I ignore them and began pulling off her armor to better investigate the wound. I toss her armor on the floor beside my bed. Her stomach is bare when I find the point of impact. There are a few large scratches from the bears claws wide but not very deep. They extended from her side to her navel.

            “Ma Vehnan, it’s only a scratch,” She grabs me by the back of the neck and she kisses me hard. My lips part lightly as she kisses me again. She then moves from my lips to my nose and finally to my forehead. All the time that had passed melted away in that moment.

            “Say Bull, remember that thing,” Sera says as she tugs on his arms. “You know the very important thing.”

            “Yeah,” Iron Bull mumbles, “That thing”. Without another ridiculous word from either of them they vanish from my room.

We are alone for the first time in ages. Her arms are around me and it felt as if no time had passed at all. “It’s nothing that a few healing tonics and a good bandage won’t cure,” She says as she notices my gaze on her skin. I wasn’t looking at the wound but her words pull my eyes back toward it.

“What were you thinking?” I ask as I grab a cloth and begin cleaning the wounds. She winces slightly at my touch. I hesitate for a moment until she nods and I continue.

“I wasn’t thinking,” she answers. “I didn’t want to think at all.” Her eyes look away from me and she stares into the distance.

“I hear that can be rather hazardous for one’s health,” I say as I wrap clean cloth across her stomach. “I know it’s been quite some time,” I swallow hard as she looks back to me her eyes dark and swirling with a mix of emotions I couldn’t believe. “I’m here for you.” I place my hand on the side of her face. “I’m always here for you.”

            She winces as she climbs on top of me and begins to undress me. “You’re wounded,” I say breathlessly not wanting her to stop.

            “Well, my lady, you’ll just have to promise to be gentle,” Her smile widens as her lips met my collar bone.           

            “Stop, we need to talk,” I weakly offer words while my hands find my way to her waist. I press my lips to hers and realize that she’s not kissing me back. She’s staring at me, tears welling in her eyes. “What’s the matter, my love?”

            “Kieran is my son,” she responds and says nothing else. She spends the rest of the night wrapped in my arms. I stroke her hair and tell her it will all be alright as she sobs ‘til the sun comes up. I will see to it that everything is fine.                                                                                                                                                                                                                            

* * *

**Morrigan**

An abundance of sunlight seems to shine on Skyhold. ‘Tis if the heavens themselves sense the change that the Warden’s visit has brought us. Her presence alone causes most people to hold their heads a little higher.

‘Twas expected that the news of Kieran’s strange parentage would upset the Warden. It was never my intention to bring it up to her the way that I had. She ran off long before I had the chance to fully explain my actions. I can only hope she’ll allow me the time to rectify my mistake.

Although, it wasn’t ideal, I appreciated finally not being alone in my knowledge of Kieran. A weight lifted from my shoulder. I lived with these truths for far too long.

I received a mysterious note in the early morning hours, requesting my immediate presence in the war room. Prior of course to the official meeting time of the inquisition’s scheduled war room council. Before the doors open I knew who it was.

Leliana strode toward me, a knife in her hand. She pressed it against my throat, “Consider this your one and only warning. If you think you have something to gain by deceiving the Warden, you are gravely mistaken.” My back is pressed against the wall.

“I take it that Mahariel told you about Kieran,” shoving the spy master off of me. The threat was in vein, merely a gesture. She knows as well as I that I could change shape much faster than her blade could find my throat.

Her hand drops as does the angry tone of her voice as she says, “The first time Kieran saw him I knew he wasn’t Alistar’s bastard.”

“His ears give him away,” knowingly admit.

“Kieran is as beautiful as he is clever and his kind smile warms the entire room. Alistar is none of those things,” She laughs slightly. “I assumed you must have found another, someone very similar to our Warden.”

“Would that such a thing was possible,” we hold each other’s gaze for a moment.

“Did you know?” Leliana voice changed tone once more. “All those years ago, did you know this would happen?”

“Did I know that a part of our Warden’s essence would be absorbed into the ancient spirit that made my child’s life possible?” I arch a skeptical eyebrow in her direction. “No, I could not even dream such a thing possible.”

            “But how?” Her fingers are in the earth grasping at it as she begs for the truth.

            “The night of the ritual, when I bedded Alistair , the only thing I could think of was her,” Her eyes narrow at my words. “Not sexually, though truthful, those thoughts were there as well. My mind was focused not on the creation of a child with an ancient spirit but on Mahariel.” I sigh. “On keeping her safe and what I was willing to sacrifice for her.”

            She drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, “”Then how?”

            “I’ve spent the entirety of my son’s life looking for answers to that very question,” I say as I turn away. “It wasn’t until I drank from the Elven Well that I finally understood what Kieran is.”

            “And what is that?” She practically barks at me

            “That my son is the product of a love unrequited,” I say as I choke back tears. “I was so afraid to lose, what I had never even had that I stole a part of her.”

“Last night she came to me,” Leliana says and I feel an all too familiar ache in my stomach. “She told me, when she slayed the arch-demon, her whole life flashed before her eyes.” She stared at me. “All of it, every memory good and bad. She told me our love burned the brightest in her mind. She prayed that she didn’t have to leave this world because she couldn’t abide leaving me behind.”

“Thank you, Leliana, for the delightful insight to your late night conversations with the woman I loved. It’s precisely what I wanted to hear,” I say bitterly.

“But then she said, you were the last thing she saw,” Leliana continues. “She felt her soul begin to lift from her body, and then she saw your face. She knew that she survived because of you. She knew that no matter what happened next she would see you again.” A look crossed Leliana’s eyes one that I had not seen before. Perhaps it was a look of concession or perhaps one of pity. “That you were somehow part of her destiny.”

            Before I could say anything else the other advisors barge into the war room with the Inquisitor. The Warden followed only a few steps behind. The war meeting continued as normal. Most likely she and I will pretend this conversation never happened. That would be for the best.

“As I was saying,” Cullen turned to the Inquistor. “Since you slayed the dragon in the Exhalted Plains, the wolf population there has grown out of hand.”

“It’s only been a month?” I inquire. “Surely, it cannot be that out of control.”

“A dragon of that size would have eaten six wolves a day,” Cullen states. “Now the Wolves are overrunning the plains.”

“What are you suggesting the inquisition do?” Josephine gives him a puzzled look.

“Perhaps, we could relocate another small dragon to the area,” Cullen suggested.

“Are you hearing yourself right now?” Leliana crossed her arms. “We could give the Dalish better weapons and send our skilled archers.”

“What do you think, Inquisitor?” The Warden asked.

            “Leliana’s plan seems like a good place to start,” Adaar said with a nod.

            “I’m afraid there’s another component to the trouble in Exalted Plains,” Josephine said, staring at the Inquisitor. “They report the wolves have been acting strange. The farmers say that they seemed possessed and wild.”

            “Could it be blight?” The Warden asked.

            “In the Hinterlands we came across an area possessed by a demon,” the Inquisitor clarified. “It’s probably not blight.”

            “We shouldn’t rule out any possibilities,” Leliana added. “The Warden should go with you when you leave for the summit.”

            “Any help is welcomed,” The Inquisitor said with a tight lipped smile. “My relationship with the Dalish in that area isn’t the best.”

            “I’d be more than happy to accompany you,” The Warden agreed.

            “That settles it then,” the Inquisitor said. “We’ll leave tomorrow morning.”            

            “I’m sorry,” Josephine stares at her in bewilderment. “But the talks with the Dalish are not scheduled for nearly two weeks.”

            “Which will provided us plenty of time to investigate the source of the trouble independently first,” The Inquisitor says firmly. “That is if it’s alright with you?”

            “That’s not a bad plan at all,” The Warden gave the inquisitor a pleased smile. “I’d like to request that your friends The Iron Bull and Sera accompany us as well.” The Inquisitor arched an eyebrow at her fellow Hero. “We had a bonding experience of sorts last night.”

            “Very Well,” Josephine curtly answered, not allowing time for the Inquisitor time say yes or no. “The four of you will leave for your long journey first thing tomorrow.”

            “I will make sure you’re well equipped for the journey,” Cullen added.

            “And will see to it that the Inquisition forces know you’re arriving early,” Leliana smiled at the Warden.

            “If it isn’t an inconvenience,” I say, “I would like to accompany you as well.” The Warden stares at me completely expressionless.

            ‘Tis Adaar who speaks first, “Our Occult expert is always welcomed. Besides, few have the insight to the Elvish that you do.”

            “Thank you, Inquisitor,” I say. There’s no time for me to even attempt to address the Warden. She vanishes from the war room without even so little as a goodbye. One by one everyone leaves the room. Leliana is the last to leave as she walks past me she opens her mouth as if she has something to say but turns and continues waking.


End file.
